A Sleeping Beauty Story
by emmaganchick
Summary: Well it's a modern day retelling of the famous fairy tale, set in the wondrous city of New York City.


Once Upon a Time...And They All Live Happily Ever After. All fairy tales seem to begin and end the same way don't they. If only fairy tales could be true in real everyday New York. What people won't tell you is that they can be, if your determined to make it happen. My family practically owned New York. My father was the CEO and President of Stonebridge International Building CO. and my Mother was president of some exclusive ladies club that I didn't even know. My parents were the most important things to walk the streets of New York City. Sometimes I'm glad I didn't have to live with all that publicity, and still don't. But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
It all started 18 years ago on a beautiful day with sun shining perfectly out in the sky in Stonebridge Castle. It was May 21,1990, the day I was born and the day I was taken away. While my mother was pregnant my father had gotten a death threat. Only the death threat wasn't for him, it was for me. My father having no other kids had no one else to hand down his Co. to, and whoever had this Co. would become one of the wealthiest people in the world. My father didn't tell my mother, but did call the FBI, CIA, NSA (National Security Agency), everyone he could think of to find out who would send a death threat to an unborn child. A few months passed and no one found the culprit, but they kept looking. On the day I was born, my father forgot all about the death threat, overwhelmed with joy for my birth. However the joy did not last long, but was filled with worry and fear. Another death threat arrived. Detective Matthews of the NYPD suggested that they send me to go live somewhere else, perhaps with a distant relative, and say that the baby died in birth. My parents were reluctant but complied as they had no other options. They sent me to go live with my three aunts in Colorado.

18 years later.  
"Rose, hurry up your gonna be late," Aunt Flora called from downstairs.  
"Coming," It was graduation and I couldn't be late. I was graduating high school and getting ready to go to college, and start my life. My three aunts had been going crazy all this week getting me ready for graduation. I ran downstairs, my blue graduation gown flowing behind me as I ran. "OK, I'm ready," I said beaming at them.  
"Ah, look at you all grown up," said Aunt Fiona.  
"You look so beautiful, Rose," said aunt Flora.  
"I can't believe your 18, and graduating, it just seemed like yesterday you were a little baby," said aunt Mary through tears. I started to cry. They had done so much for me these past years, taking me in after my parents had died and raising me as their own.  
"Thanks you guys, I love you all," I went in to give them all a hug. As I was hugging them I saw the old clock behind them and realized it was 12:20. "Oh crap, I have to go," I started running out the door as I was yelling, "I'll see you guys at the school, bye." I ran out the door and jumped into my wonderful white ford pickup truck. As I drove down into Carbondale I turned on the radio as my favorite song came on, "The Devil Went Down to Georgia." It was a momentous day for me, and I was going to rock out to it, and nothing could change that.  
I pulled up to the school, and ran in where all the other graduates were getting ready.  
"Hey girlfriend, you excited about this summer," My friend Trisha said as she came over to give me a hug.  
"Are you kidding? Interning this summer in New York City for a world renowned archaeologist...or, working as a lifeguard and screaming at little kids," I said put lots of emphasis on New York City, than looking like I was putting in a lot of thought on my two choices said very quickly, "AH, I'm gonna go with New York." Me and Trisha burst out laughing.  
"Yea well I'm gonna be right there next to you checking out NYU, and working on films all summer." Trisha loved movies more than anything else in the world. She spent her high school career helping out with Rocky Mountain Student Film Fest, and making films, and doing absolutely nothing else. except for maybe taking a break here and there to play basketball and running track. "Now remember before we leave we have to get together and have our weekly movie night, 'cause I don't know when we'll get another chance to have it." The weekly movie nights had been going on for, well a long time. At the end of every week we would grab some of our favorite movies and watch all of them all night. Our favorites were Indiana Jones, The Mummy 1 & 2, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean, X-Men, and the new Batman movies.  
"Oh, wouldn't miss it for the world, and who knows when we'll be able to have another one once we get to New York." Trisha and I talked more about movies, what we're gonna do once we hit the Big Apple, when Cole pushed both me and Trisha and told us that we were about to start. We pushed Cole back than got to our spots.  
Graduation was like how all graduations were, boring unless your name was being called to except an award, scholarship, or diploma, unless you were the super good students and got to give a speech. After we all had thrown our caps in the air, my aunts came and found me immediately to give me big, giant hugs, and congrats.  
A week had gone by since graduation and it was time to make my way in the world and head off to New York. I headed downstairs and saw all three of my aunts crying. "Ah, come one guys its only for a few weeks, I'll be back before I go to college," I tried calming them down. I hated seeing them like this. It made me want cry along with them. But I knew I couldn't for all our sakes. "After all it was you guys who arranged for me to go to New York, you should be happy"  
"We are happy dear, we are. It's just..." Aunt Flora started to say but could never finish her sentence.  
"Sweetheart it's just well...." Aunt Fiona couldn't finish her sentence either. At first I thought they were just sad to see me go. However this much outbreak wasn't all that necessary. Last year I went to Europe all summer long, and they hadn't made this much of a fuss about it. I looked over to Aunt Mary listening to what she was saying.  
"Rose dear, there's something we need to tell you...about your parents." I stared at her, not knowing what she meant. My parents had died when I was very young, to young to remember them. What on earth could I possibly need to know about them, unless of course they had some kind of disease they had passed onto me, and my Aunts decided I was old enough to handle it now that I was an adult. "You remember how we told you, your parents died in a car accident?" I nodded not knowing where this was headed. "Well we lied, they're not dead"  
At once all the blood in my body rushed toward my brain making it overload and stop working. My parents weren't dead? Than where were they? Did they not want me? Where Aunt Flora, Fiona, and Mary really my aunts? Why did they lie to me? They never lied to me? What the hell was going on, and why now did they decide I should know my parents were still alive?  
"Sweetheart?" That was Aunt Fiona. "Honey, we know this may come as a shock to you, but...why don't you sit down and we'll explain everything." I couldn't believe this was happening, all those nights laying on my bead wishing my parents were still alive...well never thought I'd see the day when my parents would come back to life. I sat down on the old gray sofa, a little light headed. Aunt Flora had run to the kitchen to get me some tea, and ice. As soon as I had those two things my aunts hesitated a little trying to think of a way to break out my life story to me, that I didn't even know. They started at the beginning telling me about my parents and that they were New York royalty, and how when I was born, got a death threat that no one knew how to handle. So because of the death threat I was presumed dead by everyone who knew my parents and shipped off to the hick town of Carbondale, Colorado. I looked up at them bewildered by all they had just told me.  
"Rose? Hello...Rose?" I looked over at Trisha trying to get my attention. Ever since my Aunts had told me about my parents I had gone into a state of shock. Everything was on fast forward while I was in slow motion. I felt like I was in a movie while everything and everyone around whizzes by in a giant blur and than there's you clear as day. But there wasn't just me. There was me...and my parents. My parents. My parents whom I just found out 24 hours ago that they were alive, and they were going to be in New York.  
"Ya, I'm awake." I said to Trisha waving her hand over my eyes. "I'm sorry...I was just thinking." I knew Trisha was not going to let this go. I wouldn't if our places were reversed. It wasn't like me to be so out of it, especially now since I am now no longer in high school, going to be going to college next semester, and get to apprentice for a world renowned archaeologist. What I should be doing is screaming and laughing my head off as I get to go to the second largest city in the world and spend the entire summer there with my best friend.  
"Whats up girl, you are way out of it." Trisha looked worried, but more interested in what could be keeping me like this. I took a deep breath about to say that it was no big deal, but retreated from doing so for two reasons. One, she would never let it go until I told her, and plus she was my best friend and deserved to know. And I was dying to tell someone. So I jumped into the whole story that my aunts had told me before I left for New York. When I finished Trisha stared at me with her jaw hanging from her mouth. "Oh. My. God." was about all that she could manage to say, but I couldn't blame her. My life story was pretty exciting, it almost reminded me of Princess Diaries, almost. After a brief momentary pause Trisha started all up again, "OK when your story goes public, you are not allowed to let anyone make a film out of your life. Until I a graduate and will be able to make a film out of your life. Got it," the amazing thing about Trisha had just said is that she looked dead serious, and she wasn't joking.  
"Deal, but your not allowed to say anything to anyone about me except what you already knew before I told you the story of my life"  
"Deal"  
Me and Trisha started laughing, and I was so happy in the moment that she was with me. I don't know how I would have dealt with the situation at hand without my good luck charm.  
For the entire duration of the flight we talked about what I was going to do now that I knew my parents were alive. I had absolutely no idea of what I was going to do. I could always just go up to the their doorstep and knock on the door saying, "Hi, I'm your long lost daughter it great to see you guys." No. I was too chicken, and that was just a plain pathetic.  
Me and Trisha found our way safely to our hotel, and finally got to actually lay down. My legs were stiff from sitting on the plane for hours.  
"I'm hungry, what do you say we go and explore New York tonight?" I looked at Trisha expectantly knowing that she would immediately agree.  
Even though we had been on the plane for hours, and it was getting pretty late, we knew how to summon up energy when needed. We were still two teenage girls who had about as much energy at times like this as a 4 year old who has had way to much sugar and won't go to bed.  
Trisha's grin widened into a huge smile, "Hell ya, girlfriend." At that moment you would have never known that we had been on a plane for twelve hours, or had woken up at three in the morning to catch our flight at 6am.  
It took us an hour to get ready to go out. We had to find the perfect hour and apply makeup, and look our best for the city that never sleeps.  
From the moment that we walked out of our hotel we were arm in arm and ready to go see the Wizard of Oz. If people looked at us strangely while were singing and laughing as we walked down the streets, we didn't notice. We were having too much fun quoting our favorite movies, remembering high school, and talking about how much fun college would be. The good times. Normal people in our place may have gone to a fancy New York restaurant, but we weren't normal. We went to Subway. We are so original. As marched down the streets of New York, we stopped in front of one of the building offices in the downtown area. Stonebridge International Building Co. That was my dad's office. It was so weird to look at the building and know who built it, and who runs it. My dad.  
"So this is where the old man works, eh?" I glanced over at Trisha and sighed.  
"Yep this is it. I wonder if he's up there right now," I said more to myself more than to her. I could feel Trisha's eyes on me but I was to entranced by the sign on the door that glowed my family name.  
"Well there's only one way to find out." Before I could comprehend what she had just said, Trisha pulled me into the grand building to the front desk. The women working there barely looked from her computer. She was fairly young, maybe in her late 20's early 30's, but had a snobbish elderly look to her. She held her perfectly blond hair in a tight bun, and wore her glasses on the end of her nose. Maybe if she didn't try to look like somebody's over bearing grandmother she might look like a model. But it was hard to tell.  
"Can I help you," she said her voice sounding as if she had inhaled to much helium. Trish and I looked at each other, both of us knowing the other was trying desperately not to laugh. After about a minute or two Trisha answered the woman,  
"Yea, we were wondering if Mr. Stonebridge was still in his office tonight." The woman looked at both of us suspiciously before answering.  
"You may not see Mr. Stonebridge unless you have an appointment, and judging by the looks of it, I very much doubt that you have"  
"But I didn't ask to see him, I asked if he was still here"  
"If you don't want to see him than what difference does it make"  
Trisha and the receptionist lady stared each other down so hard it could of torn down a mountain. Without blinking Trisha said "Well that really shouldn't matter to you should it. Isn't your job just to answer our questions and not make us file a lawsuit against you." The lady tried to interrupt but Trisha kept going, "And if I were Mr. Stonebridge I would fire you immediately, so if I were you I would learn how to clean up my act, but if you can't do that than get ready to join the club of unemployment. And when you do get another job it will be picking candy off the floor and cleaning out theaters." Ending on that pleasant note, Trisha grabbed me again and we marched right out of that building with that lady screaming curse words which bounced off of us like bouncy balls.  
We spent the rest of the night making fun of the receptionist, and trying to imitate her helium high voice, and reflect on how funny her face was when Trisha threatened her.  
When I woke up the next morning Trisha was trying on ten different outfits for NYU. "Nervous much?" I said as I got out of bed. Trisha spun around not pretending to be surprised , but was obvious that she wasn't Trisha was never surprised by anything really, and if she was she never showed it.  
"It's orientation for the honor students, and I don't want to be wearing the wrong thing." She turned back around to look at the mirror that showed her full outfit, "If I was at CSU then I wouldn't worry that much. But this isn't Colorado, this is New York where people will judge you by what you wear"  
"Trish, sweety just be yourself. Besides since when did you care what people thought of you. You'll be just fine, it's not like your majoring in fashion or something." Trisha laughed than decided on the outfit she was wearing.  
"You're right, Rosy. Well I better get going." She went to grab her bag than started heading out the door and paused, "Hey what are you doing today"  
"I'm going to meet Professor Shaffer today"  
"Nice, well good luck," I yelled good luck back as she left the room. I was alone now. I had to plan my day today. I was planning on going to see my parents before I did anything, and than go meet Professor Shaffer at 3. The only problem is that I didn't know how I was going to see my parents or what I would say or anything. All I knew was that I had to see them.  
As I walked onto their front doorstep I was planning on telling them the truth. It seemed like the best course of action. I went up to knock on the giant castle like doors than stopped just before my knuckle hit the giant wooden doors. Wait would the people who answered this door really believe I was the Stonebridges long lost daughter? According to my aunts only a handful of people knew that I was still alive. I chickened out. I was to scared, to overwhelmed, and just well...too scared. I needed a better course of action. I decided to go somewhere where I would feel at home. Borders.  
As I walked into borders all I could do was gawk at the huge mall of books. The books were never ending, rows beyond rows, stories beyond stories. I don't know how on earth I lived without being here. I know I'm a nerd, but I'm proud of being a nerd.  
"Can I help you?" I jumped about 10 feet as looked over to the person who had just spoke. It was a guy about my age, maybe a little older. He was tall, about 6 feet, and brown hair that feel over his eyes. If he did his hair right he could be another Jonas Brother. I realized that I had been staring at him for the past few minutes.  
"Oh," I managed to get out of my mouth. I closed my eyes trying to think of something not completely idiotic. This wasn't like me at all. "Um...no. I think I can manage, thank you." Hey that wasn't half bad. Calm, and normal. I am good. Besides he isn't that gorgeous for me to fall all over him like that, just caught me off guard is all. He smiled at, and made a slight cough, which meant he was trying not to laugh.  
"Alright, well call me if you need anything." I nodded that I would, than after he had turned around hit myself in the forehead. After I recovered myself, I went diving in the one of the rows and looked for books. I had to make sure I didn't spend to much money here, seeing as I still needed some for food.  
BANG!  
What happened? Everything is a giant blur. Are those people standing over me? I could only manage to stay awake for a few minutes before I slipped into a long sleep.  
"Oh my God. Rosy! Is she gonna be OK? What happened?" Trisha? I was sure that was her voice that I was hearing.  
"It's too early to tell. Don't worry we're doing everything we can. May ask your name miss." Who was that? I didn't recognize that voice.  
"Trisha. Trisha Davis. What happened to her? Oh my God." Trisha it's gonna be OK, I'm fine.  
"Miss, every thing's gonna be OK. Are you close with Rose Briar?" Why are they talking about me? What's going on.  
"Yes very close. We're best friends." Trisha.  
"Rose was a victim of shooting earlier today..." Shooting what was she talking about. I don't remember any shooting. "They shot her in the stomach than knocked over the bookshelf. Everything collapsed on her." Bookshelf? Shooting? Why can't I remember any....I do remember. I was so involved in the book I was reading, I had looked up at the shooter after he had fired his gun at me. After I had fallen to the floor, the books had followed me, and than the bookshelf.  
I heard someone starting to cry, and I knew it had to be Trisha.  
"Don't worry Miss Davis, we will do everything in our power to save her. I promise. Does Miss Briar have any family?" Family! Oh know my aunts will be terrified.  
"Yea, I'll go call them right now thank you." After that, nothing else was said. I heard whispering, but it was to low to make out. Every now and than someone would come and adjust something that was hooked to me.  
I don't know how long it had been since I heard Trisha and the lady talk. It had been so long that I was startled when my name was said.  
"This is Rose Briar, Phil. She is in a coma, so talk to her, tell her stories, but I also want you to study her," study me. What am I some kind of lab experiment. The person who was talking was a man, he had a young voice, yet hoarse, "Remember to also keep an eye on these machines, and if anything starts going wrong call us immediately"  
"Yes sir," the next person who spoke was also a man, definitely younger than the first. He spoke again, "Hi...Rose, is it OK if I call you Rose." He said it more as a statement than a question, although he did sound unsure of himself. "I'm Phil or Philip, whichever you prefer is fine with me." Phil let off a kind of nervous laugh. "Well anyway I'm a student at Fordham University. I'm studying pre-med and then off to med school"  
"Hey Rosy," Trisha, she's back.  
"Oh, hi I'm Phil I was just watch...." Phil trailed off what he was going to say. I wish I could have seen Trisha's face.  
"How nice of you. I'm Trisha, Rose's best friend." That's right, my best friend. What did I do to deserve to be in this coma? "I just got done making some phone calls, so I thought I would bring some flowers to brighten up her room"  
"That's great, I'll go get a vase for those"  
"No need. Got one right here....And for you Rosy I brought some of our favorite movies. I know she can't see them, but I figured she could at least listen, and make her feel better"  
"Wow, that's great. Rose is lucky to have you as a friend." Yes I am.  
"Thanks, I figured even though she's in a coma, she can hear everything around. It would be just like her. She's infamous for eavesdropping." How did I ever get so lucky as to have her as a friend.  
Everyday Phil would always come and either put in one of the movies Trisha brought over, or read me a book Trisha, no doubt, told him I would love or already love. After about what I guessed to have been a week, I heard three familiar voices.  
"Oh my poor baby girl"  
"I'm sure she'll pull through"  
"She's our Rosy, and Rosy can get through anything." I couldn't believe my aunts had flown all the way over here just to see me. I take that back, I could believe it. They loved me, and I knew they would go to Pluto and back for me.  
"Hey it's the 3B's." Trisha used to get so tong tied whenever she tried to all of my aunts names, but hated only just saying one of their names. So she gave all three of the a nickname, the 3B's, which stood for the 3 Briars.  
"Trisha, oh thank goodness you were here with her." That was my aunt Flora. "The only thing that made me worry just a little bit less, was knowing you were right here beside her"  
"Thanks Flora," there was a brief pause before Trisha spoke again "I am sure that Rosy will come out of this coma very soon." It was amazing how confident Trisha sounded. There was no hint of fear in her voice. "The only people I didn't call was Mr. and Mrs. Stonebridge"  
"She told you did she?" This time it was aunt Fiona who spoke. She sounded a little bit sad, but not for me being in coma, "Well I suppose she would. You two are best friends after all"  
"That's alright dear, it's probably better you didn't try to call them." aunt Mary said. She sounded a little unsure of herself, like she was debating on whether or not to call my parents or not.  
"Are you Rosy's doctor?" Aunt Flora made a quick effort to change the subject, but I wondered who she was talking to.  
"Uh, no ma'am, I'm just a med student." It was Phil, he seemed to be a little bit overwhelmed. I could almost see my aunts examining him like they did with all my other boyfriends. Only Phil wasn't my boyfriend, all our conversations had been pretty one sided, unless Trisha was there.  
"He was assigned to keep Rosy company when I'm not here," Thank God for Trisha. She always knew how to get people out of awkward situations, except for her own. "He volunteers at the hospital"  
"Yea, It's for one of my classes at school"  
"Really, so your in college? What school do you attend?" Oh no, already my aunts were getting hopeful. Just my luck. I'm in a coma, so I can't scream at them, and they've already decided to play matchmaker. Thank God I'm not in the Golden family, otherwise I would've been hitched on my 17Th birthday. "Fordham University." Poor Phil, he sounded really nervous. Who could blame him. Why wasn't Trisha stepping in.  
"Oh, that's a shame....I mean that's a great school." Just take me off life support while there's still time.  
"Anyway, Phil has a lot of things to do. He has to get to work, than to class...and he is really busy right now. Thanks for dropping by Phil." Trisha is officially my favorite person in the world right now. I could hear Phil say a quick goodbye, and than he was gone.  
A few weeks went by and I was still here. It was getting harder to stay. I was more tired, and there hadn't been that many visitors lately. Phil had to work more, and Trisha had a bunch projects she needed to turn in, and my aunts were busy trying to find a way to contact my parents. So the only people I had were Danny Kaye singing me songs from The Court Jester, and listening to Mel Brooks repeating his lines "To Be or Not to Be." Those and others were really the only things keeping me company. But I had seen those movies so many times I could watch them in my head.  
"Hey Rose, I brought you another book," Phil was back from work. It must have been really late. I remember him telling me that he wouldn't be off until 9:00. "I brought you Pride and Prejudice, Trisha said you liked Jane Austen. To be honest I've never actually read any books by her, or watched any movies of her books. I know it's shocking. I'm just not that into to chick flicks. They don't do it for me. The only chick flick I can think of that I like is The Princess Bride. You should see your room. I've never seen a hospital room this much decorated. You don't just have flowers and teddy bears. You have posters all hung up along the wall, movies on display, a full shelve of books, most of them are the ones I read to you. I don't ever remember reading this many books in such a short amount of time. My friends back home would probably think I'm a wuss, but they don't realize how hot you are." He did not just say that. Why me? "I'm just kidding," he said half laughing than continued. "No really, I like talking to you. It's kind of nice, your the one person I can really open up too. Probably because your in a coma and can't hear word I'm saying." Phil went on talking for another two minutes, than started reading Pride and Prejudice.  
I opened my eyes lazily still trying to focus on the image in front of me. I could hear an echo in my head but didn't know what it was. The echo seemed be saying my name, but I wasn't sure. The image was starting to get more clear. It seemed to be the outline of a person... no four people. Three of them seemed to have lighter skin, while the fourth had darker skin. As I blinked the image got clearer and clearer till finally I could see just fine. It was my three aunts and Trisha standing over me. "What happened," I managed to say, my voice weak and strained. "You were in a coma, Rosy," it was Trisha who spoke next.  
"We were so worried about you," Said my aunt Flora with over expressed joy.  
"Well we knew you wouldn't go down without a fight," My aunt Mary said next.  
"Do remember anything sweet heart?" Said my aunt Fiona. I had to think before I answered. I didn't remember anything. The last thing I remember I was at borders... reading out of a book... than.... than I was here.  
"No not really. How did I get into a coma?" I was so confused. What could of happened.  
"You were shot....than a bookshelf fell on top of along with all of the books," said Trisha trying hard not to laugh when she told me about the bookshelf. I spoiled Trisha's efforts to maintain a straight face by bursting out laughing. After they had all told me what went on while I was 'out'. Trisha told me about Phil, and that he came to see me almost every day. I kept wondering who Phil was, the name sounded so familiar. Trisha said he was out of town for the moment so he wouldn't be back until the next day. When the nurse came in she told me I would have to stay at the hospital for a few more days so they could keep an eye on me, and see if there were any further damages, or trauma. Of course I don't understand how I would have any trauma if I didn't even remember seeing the shooters let alone remember being shot. A little later that night my aunts and Trisha went to Chinatown to bring me something to eat. So while they were gone I took nap.

I had just gotten back from my trip to Minnesota to see family. I was so happy to be back in New York, especially so I could see Rose again. There was something about her that I just loved. Even though she was in a coma I could tell that there was this fun perky personality peeking out. The things I knew about Rose I had learned from Trisha, who came by every chance she got. I didn't take the time to talk to Rose's aunts, I avoided seeing Rose when I saw they were there. Its not that I didn't like them or anything, but they scared me quite frankly.  
I walked into my house and my mom came running out from the living room to come and hug me.  
"Oh sweetheart your back." She gave me a hug than kissed my cheek like all mothers do to their children. "How was your trip," she kept asking me questions about how the trip was, how Minnesota was, how my cousins were while I was trying to get settled. As I entered the living room there was a couple in there I didn't know. They were about my parents age, and married. The woman had perfectly blond hair that she held high in a very professional bun. She wore very expensive and had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. She was quite beautiful. Her husband was very tall and had brown hair and very green eyes. He wore a gold Rolex watch, and black suit and tie. They had an aloof look to them but smiled and tried to be pleasant but couldn't quit mask their sadness. "Sweetheart, I want to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Stonbridge." Of course, Mr. Stonebridge had been good friends with my father for many years, in fact they went to college together. I had never myself met the famous Stonebridges before. My mother and father went to parties and gatherings where the Stonebridges were present but I never did the parties. I always made up an excuse not to go. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Philip, my husband and I hear of nothing else from your parents," Mrs. Stonebridge reached out her and with her finger's pointing downward like she was English royalty. I took her hand and kissed it gently. I remembered my mother telling me before I got back to New York that she wanted me to meet Mr. and Mrs. Stonebridge, and that Mrs. Stonebridge was a very elegant and old fashioned lady. "Thank Madam," I said, when dealing with these kind of people it was better to keep things short and simple. "You father tells us that your a medical student at Fordham," Mr. Stonebridge said. I wondered if I sensed an underlying note of contempt and disapproval in his voice but it was probably my imagination.  
"Yes sir," short and simple, short and simple.  
"He also tells me you could have gone to Harvard, or Yale. Or any of the other IV league schools." Yep there was definably disapproval in his voice.  
"Yes sir," short and simple.  
"Tell me son, why is it you choose a simple school that nobody knows about and turn down the most prestigious schools in America?" "Well sir, It's not that I don't recognize what great schools and great opportunities there are at Harvard and Yale it's just that I'm not quite ready to leave New York. I am considering transferring to Cambridge next year though." The trick was to make them happy by telling them your thinking about transferring to a prestigious school, but not actually saying you are.  
"Stephen, leave the boy alone. Clearly he loves the city and does not wish to leave it. Fordham is a university after all, and I'm sure it is a fine one at best." Mrs. Stonebridge smiled warmly and apologetically at me for her husbands behavior. I smiled back at her and nodding my head in thanks.  
"Well it was nice meeting you all," I got up to leave and hopefully go see how Rose was doing in the hospital. My father stopped me however.  
"Just a moment there Phil. Your mother and I, and," he nodded indicating the Stonebridges "Mr. and Mrs. Stonebridge want to have a word with you about," My father pause momentarily, "their daughter." The last thing my father had said caught me off guard. Mr. and Mrs. Stonebridge's daughter died the day she was born. Why on earth would they want to talk about it with me. "You see darling," my mother said clearly seeing how bewildered and confounded I was, "Stephen and Laura's daughter never died. She is still very much alive." My mother, my father, and Mr. and Mrs. Stonebridge tell me the whole tale of their daughter being alive and why she was in hiding all these years. I could tell they were not giving me all the facts, but just a brief summary on why they faked her death. As their ended their tale I slowly stood up.  
"Why are you telling me this," I asked them.  
"Because when my daughter returns I want their to be an engagement between you and her." It was Mr. Stonebridge who spoke.  
"An engagement. You want me to propose to her? I don't even know the girl? This isn't the..." "You do not understand the situation. My daughter's return will be the biggest story ever released. My wife and I can not prevent that. We have thought ahead to how the public will handle it. We have also thought ahead to all the young hormonal crazed boys that will be hanging around trying to date her or worse. I do not want this. That is why my wife and I have come here. We are good friends with your parents and have just recently inquired about your character, schooling, everything about you." "Try to understand our situation Philip, we know arranged marriages are not the customary thing to do in America but we fear we have no other choice. And we are confident that you will do well for our daughter. We did not want her to come home available and give hope to every single man in New York." I thought about what they had said. They were right, their daughter would no doubt be beautiful, her parents are New York Royalty, and every single guy would be after her. "I...I'm really sorry, but I... I can't. I want to marry someone that I want to marry. Not a complete stranger." Ending on that cheerful not I grabbed my backpack and jacket and headed out the door to the hospital. I could hear my parents shouting my name as I closed the door, a little harder than was meant. As I entered the hospital I saw Trisha and Rose's three aunts ahead of me. Trisha left in what looked like to be the direction of the restroom, while the three aunts turned around and saw me. Once spotted they huddled together and than drew back and called me over to them. I didn't have a choice, I had been spotted and I'm not a rude person, especially to these lady's. As I approached them I could see that they looked sad, my mind immediately went to Rose. Had something happened? I prayed to God she was alright. "Phil, oh I'm so sorry." The first one spoke, I think it was Flora. "What happened? Is Rose alright?" I began to go into hysteria. Please lord, Please let her not be dead.  
"I'm afraid not. Their going to take her off life support in a little bit. We wanted to wait for you to get back before they did it. I'm so sorry." Flora said.  
"We thought you would want to say goodbye." The younger of the three said, Merry I believe it was. My worst fear had come true. I looked in the direction of Rose's room. I started over but paused, and started again. When I got to her room I stopped in the doorway, and just took a moment to look at her. She was truly beautiful. I hadn't come to realize at how much I had grown to love her in these past weeks of just talking and reading to her. I could feel her aunts watching me, but I didn't care. I walked closer and knelt down beside her bed. Behind me I heard my mother's voice calling, but it was distant and I quickly removed it from my mind. Just for this moment, I wanted it to be just me and Rose. I peered down into that face I had come to know and love. It was like a masterpiece. She was my Mona Lisa. I hadn't noticed how close my face come to hers until I could barely feel her lips against mine. I couldn't stop myself, I leaned down and kissed her soft rose colored lips.

I awoke suddenly hearing Trisha's voice, "WHAT THE....". I was startled to see someone kissing me. Quickly I pushed him off. He blinked at me clearly as surprised as I was. "Who the hell are you," I was sitting up now, and watched as Trisha came over to help guy up. He looked really familiar but I couldn't decide where I'd seen. "Um, I am really sorry. your aunts they..." He trailed off, completely caught off guard.  
"Rosy, this is Phil. He was the one I was telling you about." Trish explained. It still didn't make sense to me as to why he was kissing me. "Philip, what on earth were doing." A woman rushed through my doors looking completely bewildered by what had just happened. "I am so sorry miss, it is not like Philip, to go around kissing girls in the hospital when they are sleeping. I am most sincerely sorry. If there is anything we can do to make it up"  
"No, it's fine." I said amazing myself as I said. It was fine? No, it was not fine that stranger came over to my bed and kissed me. "The only thing I want right now is my sesame chicken and an explanation from..." looked at Trisha. She mouthed the Phil to me, "Phil? Phil as to why he kissed me." Phil just stared back at me still looking as if he had seen a ghost. Trisha handed me my takeout order of sesame chicken while I waited for Phil to begin. I could have written a book in the amount of time it took him to start speaking.  
"Well..." he started slowly, "I had just gotten back from Minnesota, and I wanted to see how you were doing. But when I got here your aunts told me that you were gonna die. So I came in here to say my goodbyes, and than I...I just kissed you." I looked up to where my aunts were standing, and saw that they were slowly slinking away from the crime seen at which they were the criminals. "Where do you think you guys are going?" They stopped dead in their tracks but I could already guess their objective. I hung my head to hide the smile that was taking over, "You know what, it doesn't matter. I really don't care." I looked over to Phil, and told him, "My aunts were trying to play matchmaker again. Somehow they knew that if they said I was going to die than you would kiss me, and hopefully I would wake up and fall madly in love with you." Poor Phil looked so embarrassed and so sad, I couldn't really be mad at him. "To bad it's not April Fools Day, other wise the humiliation wouldn't have been so bad." Trisha said, she always knew how to make the pain a little easier. Phil let out a smile laugh at what she had said. The next few days I hung out with Phil, trying to get to know him. I figured I owed him that since he had spent all that time with me while I was in the coma. We went and saw movies, concerts, he took me to the best restaurants, and to museums. The list just went on. This boy had some serious money at his disposal. One afternoon while we were out Phil asked me if I wanted to go his place and have a movie marathon. On our to his house we stopped at a movie rental place and got some good shoot 'em up films, such as Wanted, Die Hard or Live Free, and Speed. When we got his house his parents, my aunts and another couple I didn't recognize were sitting in the living room very quietly as if they were waiting for me and Phil. "Rose, this is Mr. and Mrs. Stonebridge. Their your parents." I stopped dead. They were my parents. All I could do was just to stand their like a complete and total idiot. Mrs. Stonebridge was the first to break the silence, "You have your fathers eyes. You look so beautiful Rose. I'm so happy to finally see you." Mrs. Stonebridge rose up from the sofa and embraced as if she didn't want to let go. I embraced her hard back, I was so happy that I finally got meet my parents. My father and risen up unnoticed by both me and my mother and embraced us both. When my parents had let go of me they asked me to come back to their home with them so we could catch up, I said yes a little hesitantly, knowing I had promised Phil that movie marathon, but he nodded me to go ahead. At Stonebridge mansion everything was big. I don't think I ever shut my mouth the entire time we were walking through, but somehow I had lost my voice, and couldn't speak. When we sat down in the living room my father dove write in to conversation. "I want to know everything about you, your interests hobbies, strengths weaknesses, everything." I had to think for a moment I didn't exactly know what to tell the or even where to begin. I was 18 years old, that's 18 years worth of catching up. I started telling them about my childhood memories, and basically went through everything I could remember. I told the my favorite books, movies, music, animals. food, colors, board games, video games, card games, computer games, stores, school subjects, everything. I couldn't believe I could go through so much stuff. When I was done talking about my life, my mother asked me if I had a boyfriend back home. I told her no. I didn't really have time for a boyfriend right now, and it wouldn't have made sense to have one right now since I am going to go to college in the fall.  
"Sweetheart," my mother started her voice as sweet as honey, and beautiful, "What do you think about Philip?" Now my mom reminded me of my aunts, good grief will I ever get away from the matchmakers.  
"I like him well enough." I said trying not to make it sound like I really liked him.  
"Good, do you think you could like him as husband," this it was my father. I didn't answer. My mouth suddenly went dry. My parents seeing that I was not going to answer start explaining why they wanted me to marry him. It made sense, and I could understand them wanting to make sure I had a good man before any other men got word my sudden rise from the dead. "How about this when the public does get a hold of this story, just tell them I'm dating Phil. I am not ready to make that kind of commitment in my life just yet. I will agree to date him, but I'm not going to marry him. Not unless I'm sure that I really want to." My parents looked at each other, than nodded. "That's fair enough," my mother said clearly ending that discussion. I only had two more weeks before school started. I was finally able to work with Pro. Shaffer. My apprenticeship wasn't as rigorous as it was supposed to be, but because of my coma she didn't pile me with a bunch of work. No one spoke of me being the daughter the Stonebridges. My parents thought it best to wait a year, that way things wouldn't be so hectic and crazy at college. I was grateful to them for that. The day before I left for college Phil had called me and Trisha and invited us over to his house for a movie night. Movie nights were the best at his house because he had his own theater in one of the rooms upstairs. Trisha and I had brought our favorite movies and our sleeping bags and pillows with us. We knew how movie nights went. I was sad that the night had to end but I knew it would come. I didn't want to go to school, but I also was psyched to go college. I had to remember not to think to far ahead but enjoy the moment while it lasted with my two best friends.


End file.
